User talk:Dragnmn
Hey. Please remove all category tags from your archived builds, so they don't show up in categories like this one. Thanks. -Auron 01:16, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Two comments! -Auron 04:48, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :Yay! Go me, Go Auron, Go me, Go Auron... XD Dragnmn talk 16:25, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::Nice sig, lol. Reminds me of...mine.-- (T) 21:23, 26 August 2007 (CDT) lol wannabe. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 16:25, 1 October 2007 (UTC) All your wiki belong to us! --71.244.79.149 19:31, 16 November 2007 (UTC) /ignore Dragnmn talk 19:32, 16 November 2007 (UTC) More like /ignorethe1337dude. mirite? --71.244.79.149 19:34, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :No. More like /bored /ignorenolifedude. Dragnmn talk 19:34, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::So wait, someone who stays on the wiki reverting everything I vandlize isn't equal to me? You lose. GGNORE :::No, someone who stays on to help the wiki is way above you (mods: yes i know about GW:NPA.) Dragnmn talk 19:37, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::So, you're saying that you're better than me? We are all humans - therefore nobody is above another...or do you think like the other idiots out there - that cops are above any other person? --71.244.79.149 19:39, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::I think people who feel the need to damage a community built project that for a game is below most of society. Primarily because said vandalism doesn't actually do anything. Lord of all tyria 19:40, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::It was actually more of a test to see how fast I would get banned. The second I do this on wikipedia, I'd get my ass banned. Obviously, this place is less active than it used to be. The official wiki pwns this one. Trash it like Furywiki was trashed. --71.244.79.149 19:42, 16 November 2007 (UTC) (reset indent) Nah. Dragnmn talk 19:42, 16 November 2007 (UTC) April Fools The sidebar change on talk pages is a joke. -- 14:47, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Bad joke TBH. Dragnmn talk 14:48, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Pretty much... -- 14:48, 1 April 2008 (UTC) This user interrupted Power Drain with Savage Shot. wow you're leet ^^ Lost-Blue 20:27, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :More lucky. Did manage things like Patient Spirit and RoF on expecting them before though, PDrain is new =D Dragnmn talk 20:29, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::You can interrupt stuff like that by timing when Diversion wears off. I almost always nail a Reversal of Fortune in lower-level arenas like that using Psychic Instability. --Powersurge360 20:32, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Exactly. It's just that my reflexes suck so I have to do it that way constantly. Dragnmn talk 21:00, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:17, December 1, 2010 (UTC)